Choose Me or Leave Me
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: Kehidupan dua sisi yang harus Ia jalani terkadang berat, menjalani dua peran berbeda untuk dua orang yang berada dalam hidupnya, dia adalah seorang istri untuk suaminya yang Ia cintai, tapi dia juga adalah seorang suami untuk istrinya yang cukup Ia kagumi. Apa kah salah satu dari mereka akan kalah? - KyuMin / MinEun (?)- Keep Calm and Stay Kyumin !. DLDR. Happy Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Choose Me or Leave Me  
**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Sa Eun, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya, no copas  
**

**.  
**

**KyuMin Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**Keep Calm and Stay KyuMin !**

**.**

**JOYers**

**.**

**Summary :Kehidupan dua sisi yang harus Ia jalani terkadang berat, menjalani dua peran berbeda untuk dua orang yang berada dalam hidupnya, dia adalah seorang istri untuk suaminya yang Ia cintai, tapi dia juga adalah seorang suami untuk istrinya yang cukup Ia kagumi. Apa kah salah satu dari mereka akan kalah? **

**.**

**.**

_"Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"_

_"Kau gila, aku sedang bersama Sa Eun sekarang"_

_"Aku suamimu Cho Sungmin aku juga punya hak bersamamu"_

_"Aku juga suami Sa Eun, Cho Kyuhyun"_

_"Huh, tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan dia hari ini, aku juga butuh kau, sudah berminggu minggu aku tak menyentuhmu"_

_"Mian Kyu, aku benar benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya"_

_'Oppaaa, kenapa lama sekali'_

_"Oh ne, kurasa sekarang dia yang terpenting kan"_

_"Kyu -"_

**Tut tut tut**

"Aku salah lagi" kata Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah ponselnya.

"Oppa, kenapa lama sekali? Memangnya kau dapat telpon dari siapa malam malam begini?" tanya yeoja bernama Sa Eun itu.

"Jung Hoon hyung yang meneleponku" jawab Sungmin bohong.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan urusan pekerjaan itu, kita kan sedang bulan madu" kata Sa Eun manja.

"Ne, yasudah aku matikan saja ponselku" kata Sungmin dengan senyum kecut.

"Nah begitu dong, kita nikmati malam ini Oppa" kata Sa Eun dengan nada menggoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbotol botol minuman keras tampak berjejer di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia benar benar mengalami hari yang sangat buruk. Apalagi ponselnya kini sudah tergeletak hancur berantakan di lantai dekat kakinya. Malam ini dia sendiri lagi, seperti malam malam kelabu kemarin. Hanya botol minuman dan suara musik keras yang menemanimya dalam kesepian.

"Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu lagi lagi Ia mengambil satu botol minuman yang masih tersisa setengah dan meminumnya dengan brutal. Kyuhyun tak pernah seliar ini jika minum, bahkan mungkin baru kali ini Ia terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Aku benar benar bodoh kan, bisa bisanya aku membiarkan orang yang kucintai menikah lagi" katanya lagi sambil tertawa.

**PRAANGGG**

Serpihan botol itu tampak menyebar di lantai, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli, Ia hanya kembali menyelusupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya di atas meja. Bahunya nampak bergetar, semakin lama terdengar suara isakan dan tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku benar benar gila karenanya, bahkan aku menjadi bodoh" katanya.

"YAAA! Cho Sungmin, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar benar mencintaimu" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"AAAARRRGGHHHTT!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak acak meja yang penuh dengan botol minuman itu.

**PRAAAANGGG**

Berbotol botol minuman keras itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berantakan. Bau alkohol langsung menguar di dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Kyuhyun segera turun dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi dengan sempoyongan. Kakinya menginjak serpihan serpihan botol itu seolah tak merasakan sakit, bahkan Ia terlihat seperti mati rasa.

Jejak jejak kaki berdarah Kyuhyun terlihat sepanjang jalan yang Ia lalui. Apalagi lantai rumah Kyuhyun berwarna putih.

**Bruk**

Ia langsung jatuh begitu saja di atas kasur yang selalu menjadi saksi bagaimana bahagianya hubungannya dan istrinya dulu . Air matanya jatuh membasahi kasur berwarna putihnya itu. Hatinya benar benar remuk sekarang, ketika kenangan demi kenangan muncul dalam pikirannya tanpa henti.

"Aku mencintaimu Min, hik" katanya terakhir kali sebelum Ia terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang begitu kuat dan nampak selalu ceria itu kini tumbang oleh cintanya. Perasaan yang selalu Ia agung agungkan akhirnya menjadi bomerang untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi apakah ini salahnya sepenuhnya? Tidak, salahkan juga namja yang berstatus sebagai istri sahnya itu yang tak pernah mau untuk melepaskannya dengan alasan cinta. Apa dia terlihat egois? Mencintai dua orang yang berbeda tanpa mau melepaskan salah satunya.

Janji suci yang pernah mereka ucapkan dulu seakan hanya sebuah kata kata kosong tanpa makna. Bahkan rasanya tak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan status suami istri yang mereka sandang. Tapi dia bisa apa, toh dia juga tak bisa melepaskan Sungmin. Dia sadar bahwa cintanya hanya untuk namja yang kini telah menjadi suami orang lain itu.

Mereka terlihat benar benar saling mencintai kan, lalu kenapa ada pihak ketiga jika mereka saling mencintai.

**TBC or END (?)**

* * *

**\- Shu Qiao Lian -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choose Me or Leave Me  
**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Sa Eun, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya, no copas  
**

**.  
**

**KyuMin Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**Keep Calm and Stay KyuMin !**

**.**

**JOYers**

**.**

**Summary :Kehidupan dua sisi yang harus Ia jalani terkadang berat, menjalani dua peran berbeda untuk dua orang yang berada dalam hidupnya, dia adalah seorang istri untuk suaminya yang Ia cintai, tapi dia juga adalah seorang suami untuk istrinya yang cukup Ia kagumi. Apa kah salah satu dari mereka akan kalah? **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\- Complicated -**

* * *

Aku masih terjaga dengan perasaan gelisah dan bersalah. Bahkan mataku tak bisa terpejam sejak tadi, sekilas kulirik seorang yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istriku itu telah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya nampak damai seolah tak ada beban di sana. Aku mendecak lirih, bagaimana dia bisa merasa seperti itu sedangkan aku yang harus menjadi sosok terpojok di sini. Tak ada rasa tenang dalam hidupku, apalagi dengan kabar yang baru saja aku dengar.

Bahkan kupingku masih terasa panas akibat ceramah bernada makian yang membuat malam menjelang pagiku semakin berat.

_"Lebih baik kau ceraikan saja Kyuhyun daripada seperti ini"_

_"Apa mak-"_

_"Ck, kau bahkan bisa bersantai dengan -istrimu- itu sedangkan suamimu hampir mati di sini"_

_"Hampir mati ap-"_

_"Hentikan sandiwaramu Cho Sungmin, aah sebaiknya cepat kau tanggalkan marga depanmu itu, Kyuhyun layak dapat hidup yang lebih baik"_

_"Changmin dengarkan aku dulu"_

_"Ck, untuk apa mendengarkanmu, lebih baik kau urusi saja -istrimu- itu, dan ingat lepaskan saja Kyuhyun"_

_"Min! Jelaskan pelan pelan, aku tak mengerti"_

_"Apa masih belum cukup kau melukai Kyuhyun Minnie hyung, kalau kau tak lagi sanggup bersama Kyuhyun atau setidaknya memperhatikannya lebih baik kau lepaskan dia, masih banyak yang mau bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan meluangkan waktu untuknya"_

**Tut Tut Tut**_  
_

"Aku juga terluka Min, apa kau tidak melihat itu padaku" lirihku.

Aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, aku benar benar khawatir dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai itu. Namun, saat aku menghubungi Changmin kembali, dia malah langsung merejectnya. Ku coba hubungi teman teman satu grup ku yang lain, namun tak ada jawaban. Ku coba menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi ponselnya sepertinya mati.

Sebenarnya aku bisa langsung meninggalkan Sa Eun, untuk mencari tahu tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi aku bisa apa, jika Sa Eun tiba tiba bangun dan tak mendapati aku ada di sampingnya, maka semuanya akan hancur. Karirku dan Kyuhyun hanya akan jadi angan. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun kehilangan karirnya, apalagi setelah kehilanganku. Tidak, Kyuhyun belum kehilanganku, kita masih saling memiliki.

Mungkin aku egois karena tak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun, tapi sungguh aku benar benar tak bisa tanpa namja itu. Semua tentangnya sudah terpatri pada otakku, senyumnya, tawanya, bahkan suaranya semuanya sudah menjadi alunan musik indah yang selalu ada di benakku. Aku tak bisa jika harus menghapus semua itu dalam hatiku.

"Oppa" suara serak itu terdengar di sela lamunanku.

"Wae" jawabku singkat sambil memandangnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, kau tidurlah lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul, lagipula ini masih pukul 1" kataku.

"Baiklah Min Oppa, tapi cepatlah tidur, karena pagi nanti kita akan jalan jalan" kata Sa Eun.

Huh, haruskah aku bersenang senang tanpa tahu kabar apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Bisakah aku memakai topeng kebahagiaanku sedangkan dibaliknya aku merasa hancur. Bisakah aku memerankan peranku dengan baik kali ini dan bersikap bahwa aku benar benar mencintai Sa Eun, yang nyatanya aku hanya mengaguminya.

"Oppa"

"Aah ne, tenang saja aku akan segera tidur" kataku.

"Baiklah" kata Sa Eun lalu Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Ku raba dada bidangku, ku rasakan sebuah cincin yang aku gunakan sebagai bandul kalung. Itu adalah cincin pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun. Cincin yang tak akan pernah bisa aku jauhkan dari diriku. Bahkan ancaman Sa Eun pun tak akan pernah bisa membuatku menjauhkan cincin ini.

Aaarrggghhtt!

Aku tak bisa seperti ini, aku benar benar khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Apa maksud kata kata Changmin tadi bahwa Kyuhyun hampir mati. Apa maksudnya itu. Dengan segera aku ambil ponselku yang berada di meja nakas. Aku harus tahu, aku benar benar harus tahu.

**To : Changmin**

**Min, jebal! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, aku benar benar khawatir dengannya, perasaanku tak tenang, jebal Min katakan padaku!**

**Sent!**

Ku harap Changmin mau membalas pesanku ini karena aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

**Drrt Drrt**

**From : Changmin**

**Kalau kau tau memangnya kau akan datang dan menemaninya hyung! Ck, ku rasa tidak**

Aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya hingga aku merasa harus berada di sampingnya. Dan kenapa Changmin begitu marahnya padaku, kalau bukan masalah serius pasti Changmin tak akan sebegini marahnya.

**To : Changmin**

**Kalau itu perlu, aku akan segera datang dan menemaninya, tapi jebal Min apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun**

**Sent!**

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Changmin menelepon, dengan segera aku mengangkatnya.

"Kyuhyun masuk Rumah Sakit hyung, keadaannya cukup parah, selain mabuk berat, telapak kakinya juga terluka parah"

"..."

Aku menutup mulutku karena sangat terkejut, Kyuhyunku tak pernah seperti ini, dia selalu bisa mengontrol kadar alkohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tapi kenapa kali ini dia malah lepas kendali. Apa ini karena aku, Ya Tuhan, aku benar benar merasa bersalah padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan konyol itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ck, harusnya kau segera sadar Minnie hyung, ini bisa terjadi karena siapa, saat aku menemukannya di rumahnya tadi malam, aku benar benar marah padamu, melihat keadaannya membuatku sempat membencimu, kakinya terluka akibat pecahan botol yang berserakan di lantai, jika saja aku terlambat datang mungkin kaki Kyuhyun tak akan selamat"

Oh Tuhan, apakah sampai separah itu. Aku tak mampu berkata kata, hanya air mataku yang menetes perlahan. Aku sangat jahat, aku benar benar jahat.

"Jika kau masih peduli, Kyuhyun masih dalam perawatan di Seoul International Hospital VVIP no 2A"

**Tut tut tut**

Tak kupedulikan Sa Eun yang masih tertidur lelap, aku harus menemui Kyuhyun secepat yang aku bisa. Oh God, aku lupa kalau aku sedang berada di Jeju. Bagaimana bisa aku dengan cepat sampai ke Seoul. Berpikir Cho Sungmin, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Ah, pihak hotel ini kan punya helikopter pribadi, aku harus bisa menggunakannya, ya, aku harus bisa"

Ku ambil jaketku dan tasku, dengan perlahan aku meninggalkan kamarku dan Sa Eun. Aku harus cepat menghubungi pihak hotel tentang helikopter itu. Aku segera naik lift dan menuju ke kantor management hotel yang berada di lantai 1.

**Ting**

Suara lift pun akhirnya terdengar setelah lama aku menunggu, pintu lift pun segera terbuka dan menampakkanku pemandangan lantai 1. Ku datangi meja receptionist terlebih dahulu, berharap aku tak salah tempat.

"Oh Sungmin~ssi, ada yang bisa kami bantu pagi ini?"

"Aku minta tolong padamu, aku harus sampai ke Seoul sekarang juga, dalam hotel ini ada helikopter kan, bisakah aku menggunakannya?"

"Aah eeem, sebentar aku menelepon manager hotel dulu"

"Cepatlah"

"Ne"

Aku melihat namja receptionist itu mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo Junho~ssi, di sini ada Sungmin~ssi sekarang, dia ingin meminjam helikopter hotel untuk terbang ke Seoul saat ini juga, apakah bisa?"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya tunggu di sini"

"..."

"Ne"

"Bagaimana?" sergahku.

"Junho~ssi akan segera kemari untuk menjelaskan perihal helikopter itu Sungmin~ssi, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, anda butuh helikopter pagi buta seperti ini untuk apa ya?"

"Mianhae, itu urusan pribadi, tapi ini sangat mendesak, aku takut akan terlambat"

"Oh begitu"

Tak berapa lama, seorang namja tinggi datang ke arahku dan segera menyalamiku, sepertinya dia yang dimaksud sebagai manager hotel di sini.

"Sungmin~ssi, saya Junho manager operational di hotel ini, mari ke ruangan saya saja"

"Baik"

Ku ikuti kemana namja bernama Junho ini pergi, hingga kami tiba di depan pintu cokelat. Junho segera membuka pintunya dan menyilakanku masuk.

"Silakan duduk Sungmin~ssi"

"Gamsahae, tapi aku benar benar terdesak sekarang" kataku.

"Ada apa Sungmin~ssi, apakah benar benar mendesak sampai anda harus meminjam helikopter kami"

"Ne, karena hanya pagi ini aku bisa mengunjunginya sebelum istriku bangun"

"Oh, begitu, tapi anda harus mengikuti prosedur dulu Sungmin~ssi"

"Prosedur apa lagi, jebal, aku bisa bayar berapapun asalkan helikopter itu bisa membawaku ke Seoul untuk pagi ini saja"

"Tapi-"

"Jebal Junho~ssi, jebal" kataku dengan memohon.

Ku lihat Junho nampak berpikir, kuharap dia akan berkata ya, kuharap.

"Baiklah, pertama bisa aku tahu kemana tujuanmu?"

"Gamsahae Junho~ssi, jeongmal, eem, tujuanku adalah Seoul International Hospital"

"Rumah sakit? Oke, aku akan menguhubungi pihak Rumah sakit apakah ada landasan di sana, kau bisa tunggu di lobby dulu Sungmin~ssi, dan aah iya, administrasinya di Receptionist"

"Ne, ne, sekali lagi jeongmal gamsahae Junho~ssi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kubayar administrasinya aku segera duduk di sofa sembari menunggu Junho. Cepatlah Junho, aku benar benar tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun di sana.

"Sungmin~ssi, kajja berangkat"

"Ah, ne, eem, siapa pilotnya?" tanyaku pada Junho.

"Tentu saja saya" katanya.

"Oh, kajja" jawabku sambil mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke lift.

Perjalanan menuju ke lantai paling atas hotel ini cukup lama, hanya keheningan yang kurasa, lagipula pikiranku sekarang penuh dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi padanya, apakah dia baik baik saja dan selamat dari lukanya.

**Ting**

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di lantai paling atas. Kulihat sebuah helikopter berwarna hitam di depan sana. Kami segera menuju ke sana, ku lihat Junho membukakan pintu untukku, aku segera masuk.

"Pakai ini" katanya setelah masuk ke dalam heli.

"Ne" jawabku sambil memakai alat seperti headphone ini.

Kurasakan perlahan heli ini mulai naik, ada rasa lega dalam relung hatiku. Ku harap aku bisa sampai di sana dengan cepat dan menunjukkan kalau aku masih begitu peduli dengan suamiku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berkeliling rumah sakit karena tak tahu di mana letak kamar VVIP itu sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah denah rumah sakit yang terpajang di dinding. Ternyata kamar itu berada satu lantai di bawahku yaitu lantai 6, dengan cepat aku segera menuju ke lift. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya aku sampai di lantai 6.

"Hei lihat itu Lee Sungmin" seru salah satu orang yang sedang duduk koridor rumah sakit ketika baru saja aku keluar dari lift. Apakah mereka wartawan, aigoo, aku tak memperhitungkan ini semua.

**SRET**

"Eh, Changmin" kataku ketika kulihat Changmin sudah berada di sampingku dengan beberapa bodyguard di sekitar kami sekarang.

"Kau benar benar berani hyung" kata Changmin.

"Demi Kyuhyun, cepatlah antar aku ke kamar Kyuhyun" kataku.

"Oke, kajja"

Aku mengikuti kemana Changmin menyeretku, beberapa bodyguard itu terus melindungi kami dari serbuan para wartawan yang cukup banyak ini. Bagaimana bisa sampai ada wartawan di sini, apakah berita sakitnya Kyuhyun sudah menyebar. Apakah secepat itu, dan di pagi buta seperti ini. Apa Changmin teledor sampai membiarkan para wartawan itu tahu tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

**Cklek Blam**

**Klap Klap Klap**

Aku sudah berada di dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Suara lampu blitz kamera masih terdengar di luar sana. Apa yang mereka foto kalau aku sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamar.

**Deg Deg Deg**

Perasaanku kembali tak tenang ketika di hadapanku kini terbaring sosok yang begitu aku cintai. Perlahan aku mendekatinya. Air mataku langsung lolos begitu saja ketika ku lihat namjaku dengan wajah pucatnya tengah menutup matanya.

"Kyu" lirihku sambil menyentuh wajah pucatnya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" isakku sambil ku peluk tubuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan jadi seperti ini Kyu, aku yang bodoh, aku yang tak bisa menjaga cintamu padaku, mianhae" kataku lagi.

Air mataku semakin mengalir deras, tapi aku tak peduli. Harusnya aku yang sekarang terbaring di sini Kyu bukan kau. Harusnya aku yang menahan rasa sakit ini Kyu bukan kau. Aku benar benar merasa sangat bersalah karena hal ini terjadi padamu.

"Mianhae karena aku menjadi istri mu tapi juga menjadi suami orang lain Kyu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika cinta itu bebas, kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintaku dengan utuh.

Jika cinta itu suci, kenapa aku merasa hina karena membagi cintaku dengan yang lain.

Jika cinta itu pengorbanan, kenapa aku tak pernah ikhlas untuk melihatnya bersama dengan yang lain.

**Cho KyuHyun**

.

.

.

* * *

**\- Last month before the trouble comes -**

* * *

"Min, harusnya kau letakkan foto itu di ruang tamu, biar semua orang tahu kalau kita sudah menikah" suara Kyuhyun menyela dalam kegiatanku yang sedang memasang foto pernikahan kami di dinding kamar.

"Kau mau membuat kita jadi bulan bulanan media Kyu?" kataku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya

"Biar saja, toh cepat atau lambat semua ini akan cepat ketahuan, dan lagi kita sudah cukup lama menyimpan foto itu di lemari" jawabnya.

"Issh Kyu, aku mau hidup tenang dulu denganmu, jangan cari perkara dulu lah" jawabku.

"Aigoo, tak kusangka Cho Sungmin benar benar mencintaiku" katanya

Aku segera turun dari kursi lalu memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu . . .

**Pletak**

"Sakit tahu Min, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" katanya sambil mengusap usap kepalanya yang aku pukul tadi.

"Kalau aku tak benar benar mencintaimu mana mungkin aku mau jadi istrimu Tuan Cho" kataku.

"Ya! Tapi tak perlu sampai memukulku kan Min, aigoo, kau jahat sekali dengan suamimu" katanya.

Aku hanya tertawa cekikikan memandangnya. Wajahnya benar benar terlihat aneh saat menggunakan mimik memelasnya begitu.

"Sudahlah, kajja makan siang, aku memasak banyak hari ini" kataku kemudian.

"Kajja" jawabnya sambil merangkul pundakku.

Hilang sudah wajah memelasnya tadi, eemm, apa dia memelas karena sedang kelaparan yaa.

Kami sudah sampai di meja makan, kulihat Kyuhyun mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk yang ada di meja, kulihat wajahnya begitu bahagianya. Ya, aku juga sangat bahagia Kyu, bisa bersamamu, membelaimu, memelukmu, merasakan hembusan nafasmu. Semua itu benar benar telah menjadi candu untukku. Jika Tuhan adil untuk kali ini, aku berharap keadilannya tak menuntut sesuatu yang berat untuk kami korbankan.

"Kau tak makan Min?" sela Kyuhyun dalam lamunanku.

"Aaah, kau pasti sedang mengangumi ketampanan suamimu ini kan" katanya lagi.

Aku hanya memeletkan lidahku padanya lalu mulai mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk. Tapi kegiatanku terhenti ketika melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah kami dengan tergesa, aah tapi bukan hanya seseorang, malah beberapa orang. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka, walau dengan penyamaran seperti itu, aku masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Issh, kalian menganggu saja kegiatan kami" kata Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan acara makannya.

"Yaah, ketahuan deh kalau kita yang datang" suara Donghae terdengar dari kerumunan itu.

"Memangnya kalian invisible man apa sampai aku tak tahu" kata Kyuhyun lagi, dia sama sekali tak menghentikan kegiatannya bahkan tak menoleh ke belakang.

"Masih galak juga kau Kyu, hei Min, apa 5 bulan ini masih belum sanggup kau mengajarinya untuk bersikap sopan"

"7 tahun saja aku tak bisa merubahnya, apalagi sekarang, kan kami baru 5 bulan" kataku.

"Sepertinya sifat buruknya itu memang sudah mendarah daging" kata Siwon.

"Eem, Min, apa kau tak mempersilakan kami makan" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kalian makanlah, aku sedang masak banyak hari ini" kataku.

Kulihat mereka semua segera melepaskan atribut penyamaran dan meletakkan asal. Rumah ini menjadi ramai, tapi aku senang. Setidaknya banyak yang mendukungku untuk menjalani kehidupan dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, para anggota grupku sendiri, mereka sudah seperti keluargaku. Mereka tak pernah menghakimiku dan Kyuhyun, malahan mereka sangat melindungi kami dan membuat CEO agency kami membiarkanku dan Kyuhyun menikah.

Tak ada rahasia lagi antara kami di kantor management, walau tak semua tahu. Tapi setidaknya kami mencoba untuk terbuka pada orang orang terdekat kami. Yah, semoga saja sampai akhir nanti tidak akan ada masalah yang berarti untuk kami.

**TBC**

* * *

**\- Shu Qiao Lian -  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Choose Me or Leave Me  
**

**.**

**Chapter 3  
**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Sa Eun, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya, no copas  
**

**.  
**

**KyuMin Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**Keep Calm and Stay KyuMin !**

**.**

**JOYers**

**.**

**Summary :Kehidupan dua sisi yang harus Ia jalani terkadang berat, menjalani dua peran berbeda untuk dua orang yang berada dalam hidupnya, dia adalah seorang istri untuk suaminya yang Ia cintai, tapi dia juga adalah seorang suami untuk istrinya yang cukup Ia kagumi. Apa kah salah satu dari mereka akan kalah? **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\- Big Trouble Come -**

* * *

Apakah Tuhan baru saja membalik tangannya?

Efeknya sungguh dahsyat padaku. Apakah keadilannya juga sudah habis untuk kami? Kenapa harus terjadi sekarang di saat kami baru saja memulai sesuatu yang begitu lama kami idamkan. Aku tak sanggup untuk membayangkan, oh sh*t, ini bukan lagi untuk dibayangkan, ini sudah terjadi padaku dan mungkin imbaskan akan menghancurkan segalanya yang sudah aku pertahankan.

"Min, pucat sekali wajahmu, apa kau sakit?" sapa Leeteuk hyung saat aku tiba di dorm.

"Ani hyung, sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan saja, bolak balik dorm dan rumah" jawabku.

"Lebih baik kalian tinggal di sini saja, nanti kalau akhirnya ada wartawan yang tahu, bisa semakin runyam urusannya" katanya menasihatiku.

"Ne, mungkin nanti akan ku bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun, yasudah hyung, aku istirahat dulu" kataku di sertai anggukannya.

Aku tak boleh terlalu memikirkan kejadian buruk yang menimpaku tadi, harus sebisa mungkin aku kesampingkan, aku tak mau Kyuhyun melihatku seperti ini dan akhirnya malah mendesakku untuk menceritakan semuanya. Aku belum sanggup dan tak akan pernah bisa sanggup.

"Eh Teukki hyung, aku heran sekali, belakangan ini kulihat Sa Eun dan managernya itu mondar mandir di SM, apa ada sesuatu ya?" suara Eunhyuk membuat langkahku terhenti.

Mataku bergerak gelisah, God, jangan sampai mereka tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku akan sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka.

"Mungkin kita akan ada kerja sama, seperti Sungmin dan Sa Eun saat drama musical itu"

**Deg**

Mendengar namaku dan Sa Eun di sebutkan oleh Leeteuk hyung membuat jantungku rasanya berdetak makin kencang dan tak karuan, ada rasa cemas, bingung, dan tidak rela mendengar nama itu bersanding.

"Aah benar juga, apa mungkin mereka akan menjadi rekanan lagi ya hyung" kata Eunhyuk.

"Eem, mungkin saja, lagipula akting mereka sangat bagus" kata Leeteuk hyung.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar, tak ingin mendengar percakapan mereka lebih lanjut. Apalagi mendengar nama Kim Sa Eun, yeoja itu, kenapa harus dia, sosok yang sudah ku anggap dongsaengku sendiri. Aku mengaguminya karena dia sangat berbakat. God, aku benar benar pusing harus memikirkan ini semua.

**.**

**A few minutes before . . .**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin, kau tak sibuk kan, ada yang harus kita bicarakan" suara Jung hoon hyung masuk ke gendang telingaku ketika aku sedang duduk bersantai.

"Ne, memangnya ada masalah ya hyung?"

"Ani, kajja ikut aku" katanya lagi.

"Ne"

Aku segera berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya melewati beberapa ruangan yang aku cukup hapal dan berakhir di ruangan milik Kim Young Min, sang CEO. Dahiku mengerut, apakah ini masalah yang sangat serius sampai harus melibatkannya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk" sebuah sahutan di dalam menjadi kunci pass kami.

**Cklek**

"Eh" aku terkejut ketika melihat sosok lain di dalam ruangan milik Kim Young Min.

"Annyeong Sungmin Oppa" katanya.

"Annyeong Sa Eun" jawabku sopan.

"Duduklah dulu Lee Sungmin" kata Kim Young Min.

"Ne" aku segera duduk di kursi dekat Sa Eun.

Aku benar benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, kenapa ada Sa Eun di sini dan apa hubungannya denganku sekarang. Pikiran pikiran negatif terus menyerangku, apa ini akan menjadi hal buruk nantinya.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu berbasa basi lagi, Lee Sungmin sepertinya aku melihat kalian sudah sangat dekat ne, jadi tak perlu ada kecanggungan lagi untuk menjadikan kalian pasangan" kata Young Min yang membuatku melotot sempurna.

Pasangan? Oh tidak, jangan sampai setelah ini Young Min memintaku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sa Eun dan menikahinya. Bukankah dia tahu aku sudah bersama Kyuhyun dan sudah menikah dengannya.

"Maksudnya apa Young Min~ssi?" tanyaku.

"Aah, tak perlu berpura pura tak mengerti Sungmin~ssi, Sa Eun saja sudah setuju, kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat fenomenal" kata Young Min.

"Jadi, apa aku harus melakukan hal itu, tapi kenapa harus aku Young Min~ssi, selama ini aku tak pernah terlibat skandal apapun dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk mencoreng imageku sendiri" kataku sedikit berani.

"Tak perlu begitu khawatir Sungmin~ssi, kau kan begitu di sayangi oleh para fans, pasti mereka tak akan berani melukaimu, pasti kalian akan di dukung" katanya.

"Young Min~ssi, bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau-"

"Aku tahu itu dan Sa Eun pun tahu, tenanglah, Kyuhyun pasti akan bersedia melepasmu untuk sebentar saja" kata Young Min.

"Aku yang tak bisa melepasnya Young Min~ssi, emm, apa ini salah satu bentuk ketidak sukaanmu pada hubungan kami?" tanyaku.

"Tidak Sungmin~ssi, aku menyayangi kalian bahkan dengan pernikahan kalian, tapi setidaknya balas budilah terhadapku dengan melakukan hal ini, jalinlah hubungan dengan Sa Eun untuk membantuku menaikkan saham" kata Young Min lagi.

"Mianhae Young Min~ssi, bukan maksudku untuk menolak, tapi aku benar benar tak bisa melakukan ini, kau tahu kan hal ini bisa membuat hubunganku dan Kyuhyun hancur"

"Kalau kau menolak, aku takut kalau karir kalian yang akan hancur" katanya.

"Apa itu berupa ancaman Young Min~ssi" kataku.

"Ingat Sungmin~ssi, kontrakmu masih cukup lama denganku, aku bisa membuatmu dan Kyuhyun hancur begitu saja kalau kau menolak, pikirkan baik baik hal ini, dan jangan salah memilih" kata Young Min dengan memandangku tajam.

"Permisi, aku masih banyak pekerjaan" kataku lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kenapa harus datang masalah seperti ini, aku yakin hal ini pasti untuk menghancurkan hubungaku dan Kyuhyun. Tidak, aku akan bertahan untuk hubunganku dan Kyuhyun. Aku tak akan menyerah. Huh, tapi ancaman Young Min sepertinya bukan sekedar kata kata kosong, setiap kata yang diucapkannya sangat yakin dan pasti. Aku harus berhati hati dalam melangkah, harus. Karena keputusanku ini akan berakibat pada Kyuhyun juga.

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

'Hei, berita apa ini'

Aku membuka mataku perlahan ketika mendengar suara bising dari luar kamarku.

'Mwoya! Kenapa ada Sungmin dan Sa Eun di sana'

Mataku langsung melotot ketika mendengar namaku dan Sa Eun terdengar. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan karena hal itu. Bukankah aku belum menerimanya lalu kenapa . . .

**Cklek**

"Min, kau harus lihat berita ini"

Aku segera bangkit dan menuju ke ruang tamu, di sana sudah terpampang dengan jelas berita tentangku dan Sa Eun yang sedang menjalin hubungan.

'Lee Sungmin, member Super Junior dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang aktris cantik yang bernama Kim Sa Eun, apakah mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan ini ke jenjang pernikahan?'

"Min, jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk hyung padaku.

"Aku tak tahu hyung kalau mereka melakukan hal ini padaku, bahkan aku sudah terang terangan menolak" kataku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jadi ini alasan di balik pucatnya wajahmu tadi Min, kenapa tak bilang, kalau kau bilang kan kita bisa berbuat sesuatu sebelum berita ini mereka angkat ke publik" kata Leeteuk hyung lagi.

"Aku takut hyung, ku harap Kyuhyun belum tahu, aku takut dia akan marah"

"Kalau dia tahu dia wajib marah Min, dia melihat istrinya ada di media dan dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain" kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung, aku pusing sekali" kataku.

Tak kusangka Young Min dan para anteknya itu melakukan hal ini padaku. Bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban pilihanku. Apa tadi itu hanya sekedar basa basi, God! kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Aku takut masalah ini yang akan menjadi jurang penghancur antara aku dan Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau kehilangannya, aku harus terus mempertahankannya.

"Dasar manusia satu itu, caranya benar benar licik" desis Donghae.

"Lebih baik kau tenang Min, kita harus berpikir jernih untuk meluruskan masalah ini" kata Leeteuk.

**BRAK**

Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan keras itu cukup mengejutkan kami, terutama aku setelah melihat siapa sang tersangka itu.

"Apa-apaan berita itu hah, kau anggap hubungan kita main main Cho Sungmin" teriaknya.

"Kyu, jaga bicaramu, jangan sembarangan menuduh, kau tak lihat Sungmin sama shocknya dengan kita" kata Leeteuk hyung.

"Shock, lalu kenapa tadi Sa Eun mendatangiku dan mengatakan kalau kalian akan menikah hah" kata Kyuhyun.

Shock! Aku yang semakin shock sekarang, apa yang membuat Sa Eun sebegitu beraninya mendatangi Kyuhyun dan mengatakan hal yang aku tolak itu. Apa ini perintah dari Young Min, sungguh akan aku bunuh lelaki parah baya itu kalau sampai aku harus kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau lebih percaya Sa Eun daripada istrimu sendiri Kyu" kataku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Arrrghhtt" teriaknya lalu Ia segera mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di sofa. Wajahnya nampak kalut dan emosinya masih begitu tinggi.

"Dia datang padaku dengan keberanian yang tinggi, apa kau tahu Min dimana dia mendatangiku?" Kyuhyun memandangku.

"Di rumah kita Min"

**Deg**

Bagaimana yeoja itu tahu rumahku dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa?

**.**

**A few minutes before . . .**

**.**

"Sudah, mengaku kalahlah Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah dia sudah memilih" kata seorang yeoja pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya datar seolah begitu malasnya bertemu dengan yeoja itu hari ini.

"Dia cukup pandai kan Cho Kyuhyun, dia tak ingin berlama lama berada dalam lingkaran yang tak semestinya, dan kau seharusnya melepaskannya Kyu" katanya lagi.

"Oh ayolah Kim Sa Eun" kata Kyuhyun sambil memutar malas matanya.

Yeoja bernama Kim Sa Eun itu hanya diam dan menunggu kata kata apa lagi yang akan di ucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau datang dan masuk ke rumah orang tanpa ijin, lalu mengatakan hal yang tak jelas seperti ini, apa maumu nona muda?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Yah, Sa Eun tiba tiba datang dan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu rumah milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dia seolah sudah yakin kalau rumah itu adalah rumah yang benar. Walau pada akhirnya dia memang benar tentang rumah ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kata kataku masih kurang jelas untukmu, aku dan Sungmin oppa akan segera menikah, jadi lebih baik kau pergi karena kau hanyalah bahan permainannya" kata Sa Eun.

Wajah Kyuhyun masih datar, tapi sebenarnya kupingnya sudah sangat panas mendengar ocehan dari yeoja di hadapannya ini. Apa yeoja ini waras? batin Kyuhyun. Dia datang dengan tiba tiba lalu mengatakan hal itu padanya, bahkan tanpa bukti apapun. Kyuhyun bisa saja mengusir Sa Eun keluar, tapi apa itu perlu, hanya tinggal menunggu yeoja ini selesai bicara pasti dia akan pergi sendiri.

"Kau seperti terlihat bangga sekali dengan hal itu Kim Sa Eun, apa kau sudah yakin kalau apa yang kau katakan itu nyata? aah, begini saja, lebih baik kau buktikan padaku dulu bagaimana kisah cinta mu dan Sungmin, baru aku akan percaya, tapi ku rasa kau terlalu bangga pada sesuatu yang tak pernah ada" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Sa Eun bungkam.

"Kau terlihat begitu polos Kim Sa Eun tapi kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau hadapi" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lihat saja Cho Kyuhyun, kau pasti yang akan kalah setelah ini, mungkin aku tak bawa bukti sekarang, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan tahu" kata Sa Eun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Lalu Ia mendekat ke arah Sa Eun, dilihatnya yeoja yang tak terlalu tinggi itu dari dekat. Ada raut ketegangan yang coba Sa Eun sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang sekali Kyuhyun telah melihatnya.

"Jika memang benar kau dan Sungmin ada sesuatu, jangan lupakan satu hal" kata Kyuhyun. Sa Eun menatap Kyuhyun, berniat menantang namja itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sa Eun yang seolah tak takut pada namja jangkung yang ada di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sa Eun. Yeoja itu nampak sedikit bergidik cemas tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Sungmin hyung itu adalah aktor yang baik Kim Sa Eun, jadi jangan terlalu bangga dengan hal yang sudah dibuat skenarionya, hati hati kalau kau akan gigit jari nantinya" kata Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sa Eun.

Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kim Sa Eun lalu kembali duduk di sofa tempatnya sedang bersantai tadi. Sedangkan Sa Eun, dia hanya diam sambil menatap berang Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh ancamannya. Oh, sepertinya kedatanganmu ke sini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar Kim Sa Eun.

Apa mungkin seorang namja kuat yang berstatus suami Sungmin itu akan takut dengan ancaman dari yeoja kecil sepertimu. Seharusnya kau sadar, dalam skenario tuhan, kau itu hanyalah peran pendukung yang bagianmu bisa saja di cut sewaktu waktu.

"Kau tau pintu keluar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ck" decak Sa Eun lalu Ia segera keluar dari rumah besar milik pasangan KyuMin itu.

Setelah Sa Eun keluar dari rumah, wajah datar Kyuhyun berubah marah. Dia tak tahu kenapa tiba tiba Sa Eun datang dan mengancamnya seperti tadi. Tak mungkin kalau yeoja itu akan seberani ini tanpa di dukung oleh pihak yang lebih kuat. Feelingnya mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk setelah ini.

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

**From : Jung Hoon**

**Coba lihat berita hari ini Kyu**

Kyuhyun segera mencari remote tv yang berada di meja sebelah kursinya.

'Lee Sungmin, member Super Junior dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang aktris cantik yang bernama Kim Sa Eun, apakah mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan ini ke jenjang pernikahan?'

**Deg**

"Berita apa apaan ini" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kim Sa Eun, Lee Sungmin, tidak ini hanyalah bagian dari permainan SM, aku yakin itu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, d*mn, Lee Sungmin, apa yang telah kau perbuat hingga berita ini terangkat, apa kalian berdua benar benar menjalin hubungan, atau ini memang benar akting mu yang terbaik" kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil meremas remote tv nya.

"Aku harus ke dorm" kata Kyuhyun setelah melemparkan remote tv itu ke lantai.

Jarak dari dorm ke rumahnya memang tak jauh, karena mereka sengaja mencari rumah yang dekat dengan dorm. Wajah marahnya begitu kentara, bahkan sepanjang dia mengemudikan mobilnya, sudah banyak klaksonan mobil yang menegurnya. Tapi semuanya tak diindahkan olehnya. Bahkan saat dia sampai di dalam dorm pun raut wajahnya malah semakin garang.

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

Tak ada yang bicara di dalam ruang tamu itu lagi setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya. Bahkan Sungmin pun yang nampak selalu kuat, kini Ia lah yang terlihat paling tertekan. Apa yang harus Ia perbuat sekarang. Ia yakin, pasti akan banyak fans yang menghujatnya, meminta kejelasan padanya, dan yang pasti Sa Eun akan mengatakan bahwa mereka memang menjalin hubungan.

"Tenangkan pikiran kalian dulu, terlebih kau Min, kau sudah terlihat tertekan sejak tadi" kata Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung, aku hanya takut fans akan kecewa padaku dan mulai menghujatku, padahal aku benar benar menyayangi para fans kita"

"Minnie hyung, kau harus tegar ne, aku punya berita kurang baik untuk kalian" kata Donghae.

Dia segera menyerahkan tab nya padaku, ku lihat dan kubaca berita yang ada di sana. Lututku rasanya langsung melemas, bahkan otakku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Kyuhyun yang melihatku seperti itu langsung mengambil tab yang ada di tanganku. Ku lihat dia membacanya.

"Apa apaan ini, bagaimana bisa sudah ada pernyataan resmi sedangkan kau ada di sini, Young Min, kau benar benar akan aku bunuh" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang berperan sebagai dirimu di sini Min, semua pernyataan resmi ini di release di website resmi SM, bahkan di sini sudah tertulis bahwa kalian akan segera menikah, bulan desember nanti"

"Ini sudah benar benar keterlaluan hyung, bagaimana bisa mereka buat pernyataan sepihak seperti ini" kata Donghae.

"Aku harus menemui lelaki itu sekarang juga, kalau perlu akan kubunuh dia" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan Kyu! Hae halangi Kyuhyun, jangan sampai Ia berbuat nekat" kata Leeteuk hyung.

**Cklek**

"Annye-"

"Ryeowook, cepat tutup dan kunci pintu dorm jangan sampai Kyuhyun keluar" kata Donghae ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook masuk bersama Yesung dan Siwon.

Ryeowook yang tak mengerti dengan segera mengunci pintu dorm dan mengantongi kuncinya.

"Jangan halangi aku, aku mau membunuh lelaki itu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini" kata Siwon.

"Ku jelaskan nanti, tapi bantu aku menahan Kyuhyun, tenaganya semakin besar saja" keluh Donghae.

"Ne ne ne" kata Siwon.

"Pastikan dia tidak akan keluar dari sini sampai kita temukan jalan keluar" kata Leeteuk hyung.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\- The forced decision -**

* * *

**#SungminOut**

**#SungminOut**

**#SungminOut**

Mataku masih terus menatap kata itu tanpa berkedip. Sudah separah ini kah semuanya yang terjadi, demi Tuhan bukan ini yang aku mau. Ini semua terjadi juga karena keputusan paksa yang dilakukan oleh CEO agency tempat ku bernaung. Kejam bukan kesannya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terlanjur.

"Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih tenang, tapi dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu dulu" kata Donghae.

"Aku tahu hal itu, Hae, apa menurutmu keputusan yang baru saja aku ambil dengan terpaksa itu-"

"Jika kau lakukan ini untuk melindungi Kyuhyun, aku bisa apa, toh semua keputusan ada padamu, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mengerti" kata Donghae.

"Aku hanya takut karirnya hancur begitu saja, karena ini adalah salah satu kebanggaannya, biar saja aku yang menanggung asal dia masih bertahan di posisinya yang sekarang" kataku.

"Aku akan disini untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, kau lebih baik menenangkan pikiranmu Min, aku tahu kaulah yang paling tertekan di sini" kata Donghae.

"Gomawo Hae, untuk sementara waktu ini tolong jagakan Kyuhyun untukku" kataku padanya.

"Tentu, kau bisa percayakan hal ini padaku dan semua saudaramu di sini"

Yah, akhirnya aku lah yang harus menjalani semuanya, skenario yang telah di buat, pernyataan resmi yang sebenarnya tak nyata itu telah terlanjur di ungkap. Jika aku tiba tiba muncul dan mengatakan itu semua tak benar adanya, pasti CEO itu dan pihak management Sa Eun akan terus mencari cara untuk membuatku akhirnya bersama dengan Sa Eun.

Mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya sekarang, walau harus mengorbankan perasaan kami berdua. Aku hanya takut masalah akan semakin runyam jika aku dan Kyuhyun tetap berada dalam ego kita masing masing, pasti akan ada pihak lain lagi atau mungkin aku yang akan semakin terdesak.

"Mianhae Kyu, tapi jika ini tak kulakukan akan banyak korban lagi yang berjatuhan, biarlah ini menjadi aktingku yang terakhir di dunia entertainment" kataku lirih.

"Min, kau benar benar mau membuatku marah ne dengan keputusanmu itu" tiba tiba suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari belakangku.

"Kyu" kataku.

"Mengertilah untuk ini Kyu, dukung aku dalam setiap keputusanku, teruslah dibelakangku Kyu, karena aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu" kataku.

"Min, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu, sekarang pilihlah aku atau tinggalkan aku" kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu, jangan bicara seperti itu" kataku.

"Pilihlah hyung, karena akan lebih mudah bagiku melihatmu dan Sa Eun bersama jika kau meninggalkanku" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Air mataku menetes, bukan ini, sungguh bukan ini yang harusnya Kyuhyun katakan. Aku tak akan pernah bisa memilih jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku juga memberimu pilihan Kyu, bunuh aku atau terus bersamaku"

"MIN!"

"KYU!"

"Jangan pernah berteriak padaku jika kau tak bisa memilih itu Kyu, aku rela kau bunuh jika kau tak mau mendampingiku lagi, aku sudah lelah Kyu, aku sudah pusing, jangan membuatku semakin pusing dengan masalah ini, kau sudah dewasa Kyu dan kau suamiku, jadilah dewasa untuk itu" kataku dengan menggebu gebu.

Hening!

Tak ada lagi yang menyahut setelah aku mengeluarkan unek unekku itu. Tapi ...

**Grep**

"Mianhae Min, aku terlalu bodoh" sebuah pelukan hangat Kyuhyun berikan padaku.

"Aku hanya mau kau bersabar Kyu, dukunglah aku dulu" kataku.

"Ne, walau ini sangat menyakitkan, aku akan di sini mendukungmu" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku menutup mataku, apakah waktu akan segera membuatnya kembali menjadi lebih baik. atau apakah waktu malah akan membuat semua ini menjadi lebih hancur dan berantakan. Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan hal yang buruk itu, ayolah, positive thinking Cho Sungmin. Semuanya akan berakhir baik, seperti semula.

**TBC**

* * *

**\- Shu Qiao Lian -  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Choose Me or Leave Me  
**

**.**

**Chapter 4  
**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Sa Eun, cast yang lain muncul satu persatu;**

**.**

**Desclimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, tapi ini adalah murni karya milik saya, no copas  
**

**.  
**

**KyuMin Shipper merapat!**

**.**

**Keep Calm and Stay KyuMin !**

**.**

**JOYers**

**.**

**Summary :Kehidupan dua sisi yang harus Ia jalani terkadang berat, menjalani dua peran berbeda untuk dua orang yang berada dalam hidupnya, dia adalah seorang istri untuk suaminya yang Ia cintai, tapi dia juga adalah seorang suami untuk istrinya yang cukup Ia kagumi. Apa kah salah satu dari mereka akan kalah? **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PERHATIAN !**

**1\. Cerita ini bukan menceritakan kisah asli dari para pemain, meskipun alurnya ada yang sama, tapi bukan berarti semuanya yang ada kisah ASLI. Ingat ini hanyalah sebuah CERITA.**

**2\. Cerita ini hanyalah buah hasil karya saya, tempat saya mengeluarkan semua imajinasi yang ada dalam otak saya. **

**3\. Cerita ini bukan bermaksud untuk mengajak pembaca menjadi berfikir kalau ini cerita nyata, ingat ini hanyalah sebuah cerita, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan kejadian yang pernah terjadi beberapa saat lalu, tapi bukan seluruh kisah yang saya tulis adalah kisah nyata.**

**4\. Dan, terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang mau membaca FF milik saya.**

**Terimakasih,**

**Shu Qiao Lian**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\- My best acting -**

* * *

Baru saja aku buktikan kalau aku memang seorang aktor yang baik. Di hadapan media aku berani tampil bersama Kim Sa Eun. Gila? Iya, aku sudah cukup gila dengan mengikuti permainan pihak management kami. Menjadi korban memang tidak mengasyikkan, bahkan terkesan memilukan. Apa hebatnya punya bakat akting yang hebat tapi hanya digunakan untuk menjadi korban. Itu sangat buruk sekali.

Kulihat Sa Eun nampak tersenyum bahagia di hadapanku, berbanding terbalik denganku. Stok senyumku sudah kugunakan semua di depan media tadi, sekarang yang tersisa adalah wajah asli dari seorang Cho Sungmin.

"13 Desember, aah aku sudah tak sabar untuk menjadi istri dari Lee Sungmin" kata Sa Eun.

"Cho Sungmin" ralatku dan membuat senyum di wajah Sa Eun memudar.

"Jangan mulai lagi Lee Sungmin" kata Young Min.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Wartawan datang" seru salah satu orang di luar ruangan ini.

Oke, saatnya menampilkan aktingku yang terbaik lagi. Oh ya, ku harap Kyuhyun tak menyaksikan tayangan menjijikan ini. Aku saja ingin muntah bagaimana dengannya kalau sampai melihat ini. Here we go, hari yang buruk datang lagi.

"Annyeong" sapaku dan Sa Eun berbarengan sambil tersenyum.

"Wah kalian pasangan yang kompak ya" katanya.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak tak mungkin aku akan menikahinya" kataku sambil menatap Sa Eun.

"Serasi sekali, kalian sungguh pas" katanya lagi.

"Baik, bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?"

"Tentu" jawabku.

Kulihat dia nampak mengeluarkan sebuah catatan kecil dari sakunya lalu berbincang dengan sang kameramen.

"Pertama, kenalkan saya Lee Jiseok dan ini Park Il Sung kameramen kita hari ini"

"Lee Sungmin"

"Kim Sa Eun"

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa kalian tahu kalau hubungan kalian cukup banyak yang menentang?"

"Ne, dan aku cukup sedih akan hal itu, aku hanya berharap kalau mereka semua mau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku dan Sa Eun akan segera menikah, aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu, bukankah manusiawi jika manusia saling mencintai" jelasku dan kulihat Sa Eun tersenyum dengan manisnya, dan kusambut dengan senyum tipis.

"Ne, benar apa kata Sungmin oppa, hubungan kami tak menyakiti pihak lain, jadi kami mohon dengan sangat tolong dukung kami" kata Sa Eun.

Tak menyakiti? Huh, dia tidak sadar apa pura pura tak sadar.

Ia lalu mengajakku untuk berdiri dan membungkukkan badan di hadapan kamera. Ck, trik apa lagi ini, apa ini untuk mendapatkan simpati dari para fans. Hah, mengingat fans malah membuatku sedih, sudah banyak yang menghujatku dan menyuruhku melepaskan nama Super Junior di belakang namaku.

"Wah, kalian pantas untuk bersanding, aku sudah melihat betapa besarnya cinta kalian berdua untuk satu sama lain" kata yeoja yang bernama Jiseok itu.

"Anda saja bisa melihat cinta kami, jadi kami mohon sekali lagi, berilah restu pada kami untuk menikah desember nanti, aku berjanji tak akan pernah lagi mengecewakan kalian, aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua" kataku.

"Semoga para fans mau mendengar kalian ne, oke, sekarang pertanyaan kedua, saya sempat mendengar tentang adanya hubungan antara kau Lee Sungmin dengan salah satu member Super Junior yang lain, apakah itu benar?"

**Deg**

Pertanyaan ini, kenapa harus disertakan. Mereka sangat pandai mencari pertanyaan yang malah membuatku teringat lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu, kuharap dia benar benar tidak menonton acara ini nantinya.

"Ahh apakah Cho Kyuhyun maksud anda?"

"Ne, benar sekali"

Aku tertawa ringan.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia adalah seorang dongsaeng untukku, kami saling menjaga satu sama lain, mungkin karena kami sangat dekat maka para fans mengartikannya lain, padahal aku jelas masih normal" kataku menutupi semuanya.

"Ne kalau Sungmin oppa tak normal mungkin yang dinikahinya bukan aku tapi Kyuhyun oppa" kata Sa Eun. Aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku pada Sa Eun, kulihat dia agak meringis tapi aku tak peduli. Aigoo, sejak kapan seorang Cho Sungmin menjadi kasar begini.

"Benar juga ya" kulihat Jiseok tertawa ringan.

"Yasudah ini pertanyaan terakhir, jika seandainya takdirmu bukan Kim Sa Eun, siapa yang akan kau pilih jadi pendamping hidupmu Lee Sungmin?"

"Eh, pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu saja takdir Sungmin oppa adalah bersamaku bukan yang lain"

"Apa pertanyaan itu perlu aku jawab, sepertinya calon istriku ini menjadi terlalu bersemangat hingga menjadi berlebihan" kataku sambil menyindir sikap berlebihan Sa Eun.

Gadis yang berpura pura polos, pikirku terhadap Sa Eun.

"Oh maafkan kami kalau begitu, saya tak tahu kalau Sa Eun begitu mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

Bagus, sepertinya Jiseok mengerti ada yang tak beres dengan Sa Eun. Sepertinya Sa Eun juga terobsesi terhadapku hingga dia menjadi terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah jeongmal gamsahamnida atas waktu kalian berdua, semoga kalian langgeng ne, kami permisi dulu, annyeong"

"Annyeong" balasku.

Ku lihat Sa Eun hanya diam dan tak menanggapi salam dari Jiseok dan kameramennya itu, bahkan dia tak membungkuk bersamaku. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi kamera menyorotnya, bisa saja fans melihatnya dan mencapnya sebagai yeoja yang begitu terobsesi. Aih, sudahlah, dia juga bukan urusanku. Kalau dia terluka pun juga bukan urusanku.

"Itu tadi menyakitkan oppa, kan sudah jelas kalau aku adalah takdirmu"

"Ck, jangan bermimpi Kim Sa Eun, bodoh kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, karena yang menjadi masa depanku adalah Cho Kyuhyun" kataku sambil beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Aah, iya, jangan lupa namaku adalah Cho Sungmin dan ini adalah akting terbaikku yang pernah aku mainkan" kataku padanya.

Jangan pernah bermimpi mendapatkan hatiku Kim Sa Eun, karena pintu hatiku sudah terkunci dan pemilik kunci itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

**\- She Was Injured -**

* * *

'Kim Sa Eun tertekan karena ELF terus mencacinya'

'Kim Sa Eun menutup beberapa akun media sosialnya'

"Kau iba Min, apa kau sudah mulai mencintainya sampai kau harus mencari berita tentangnya?" kata Kyuhyun.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengelus wajahnya yang nampak tak lagi bersinar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa saja yang terjadi karena ulahnya sendiri" jawabku.

"Bukankah aku harus bersikap santai saat ini, dan aku hanya mau kesabaranmu Kyu, bertahanlah bersamaku karena aku tak mau melepaskan cinta sejatiku" kataku pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kalau bukan karenamu pasti aku sudah bunuh diri sekarang"

"Oh, ayolah Kyu, kau kan kepala rumah tangga dan kau jauh lebih kuat dari Sa Eun, kita ikuti saja permainan pihak menagement kita, jangan sampai kita kalah" kataku lagi, ya sedikit memberinya semangat untuk menjalani rumah tangga yang rumit ini.

"Tapi kemarin kau terlihat mengalah Min, membiarkannya menyetirmu dan ketakutanmu akan karir kita, itu bukannya terlihat seperti kau telah kalah" kata Kyuhyun.

Aku diam, kenapa Kyuhyun bicara seperti ini, kenapa tidak ada nada bersemangat dari kata katanya. Oke, mungkin memang aku telah kalah, tapi itu karena aku terpaksa, bukan karena keputusanku yang benar. Aku memang memikirkan tentang karir kita bukan karena takut akan menjadi orang biasa, aku hanya tidak mau membuang semua yang sudah kita upayakan selama ini. Membesarkan nama Super Junior bukan perkara hal yang mudah, banyak hal buruk yang sudah kita lalui, dan mungkin ini hanyalah salah satunya.

"Percaya saja Kyu kalau ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk, aku berjanji tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini lagi" kataku kemudian.

"Ne, i believe you" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu tak lama matanya kembali melihat ke arah komputer.

"Ini berita terbaru lagi Min tentang Sa Eun"

"Coba ku lihat"

'Kim Sa Eun mengeluh soal tindakan anti fans yang datang ke rumahnya dan sedikit membuat luka di tangannya'

"Ini cukup keterlaluan kan" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tapi tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan kita Kyu" kataku sambil mematikan komputerku.

Mungkin aku akan di cap jahat jika mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku berharap Sa Eun dan semua yang terlibat dengan semua ini mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Mungkin ini baru awal dari semua kesialan yang menimpa Sa Eun, tapi entah mengapa Ia pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Kalau saja dia tak menerima semua permainan ini, pasti hubungan kami semua masih berjalan baik. Dia juga tak akan mendapat perlakukan kejam dari orang orang itu.

"Dia mungkin terluka Kyu, tapi luka itu tak akan bisa membuatnya merubah semua keputusan yang Ia setujui ini, dia terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadikanku sosok masa depannya, segala sesuatu yang berupa paksaan itu tidak akan pernah berakhir baik" kataku sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Dia terluka tapi kau juga terluka Min, fans juga banyak yang menyerangmu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan kuat seperti biasanya" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku kuat juga karena kau mau ada di sisiku Kyu"

"Tak ada alasan lagi untukku bisa meninggalkanmu Min, tapi ku harap kau juga ada di sisiku selalu, jangan ada alasan untuk menolakku" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu Kyu, tidak akan ada alasan untuk aku menolakmu, your my destiny" kataku.

Aku tahu, Kyuhyun bicara seperti ini untuk menyamankan dirinya sendiri di sampingku. Aku pun tahu dia merasakan luka yang jauh lebih berat daripada lukaku. Hatinya pasti sakit ketika melihatku dan Sa Eun bersama. Walaupun Sa Eun juga terluka tapi luka itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari semua luka yang akan datang padanya. Aku menyalahkannya karena dia mau menerima semua ini, aku menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi padaku dan Kyuhyun. Andai para fans tahu tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa masih ada fans yang simpati padanya.

Aku membencinya karena dia membuatku harus jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Aku membencinya karena harus berpura pura mencintainya.

Aku membencinya karena harus selalu berakting dimanapun aku berada.

Dan, aku membencinya karena harus membohongi fans tentang semuanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\- Unwanted Wedding -**

* * *

Ku harap orang tuaku tak datang.

Ku harap orang tuaku tak datang.

Ku harap orang tuaku tak datang.

Doaku sangat buruk kan, tentu, masa aku mendoakan agar orang tuaku tak datang dalam pesta pernikahan ini. Em, tapi jelas ini yang terbaik kan, mana mungkin aku bisa memakai akting terbaikku jika ada orang tuaku di sini. Air mataku pasti akan jatuh menetes dan aku tak akan bisa berpura pura bahagia.

Pura-pura, tentu saja ini masih pura pura, mana mungkin aku akan benar benar bahagia menghadapi pernikahan yang tak ku harapkan sama sekali. Bodoh jika aku sampai bahagia.

Oh ya satu lagi, ku harap Kyuhyun tak datang di acara ini.

Kim Sa Eun.

Orang yang aku kagumi malah menjadi boomerang untukku sendiri, orang yang aku kira sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku malah meminta lebih. Apa setelah ini aku bisa berakting menjadi seorang suami yang baik untuk Sa Eun. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah mual, karena yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara membuat Sa Eun dan aku bercerai, tapi tidak sampai membuat karirku dan Kyuhyun hancur. Ya aku benar benar takut untuk hal itu, hei, untuk hal ini aku tak berakting. Aku memang tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun tergeser dari posisinya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Mau tak mau" jawabku ogah ogahan.

Aku segera berdiri di altar dan menunggu Sa Eun datang. Sebelumnya kulihat dulu sekeliling, berharap beberapa orang yang tak kuinginkan hadir memang benar tak ada di sini. Aah, ternyata orang tuaku ada, kuat Cho Sungmin, kau harus kuat. Dan sekarang, eemm, sejak tadi aku tak melihat Kyuhyun ada di sini, aah, syukurlah kalau dia tak ada di sini. Aku tak ingin melihatnya meneteskan air mata nanti.

Tak lama musik terdengar, kulihat Sa Eun datang.

Aaaah, aku tak sudi menceritakannya, lebih baik aku cut sampai di sini saja. Karena di sini akan penuh dengan akting yang sangat berlebihan dariku.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**\- First Day After the 'unwanted' wedding -**

* * *

Malam ini, aku duduk di balkon, sendirian. Setelah tadi siang kami -aku dan Sa Eun- tiba di Jeju. Tentu saja ini ulah Sa Eun yang sudah memesan tiket tanpa persetujuanku. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus menemaninya kan. Sebagai catatan, aku belum menyentuhnya.

Mataku menerawang jauh ke depan, melihat jauhnya hamparan air laut yang tak berujung. Apa aku akan menjadi seperti itu. Menjadi si air laut yang terus terombang ambing, terkadang menjadi ombak kecil, kadang ombak besar. Harus berdiam diri dalam wadah besar lautan tanpa bisa keluar. Aih, kenapa jadi begitu menyedihkan sekali.

Aku jadi teringat kata kata pihak management tadi sebelum berangkat ke Jeju.

_"Kita ada perjanjian Lee Sungmin, kalau sampai aku dengar kabar kurang baik dari Sa Eun, pertama tama karir Kyuhyun yang akan hancur"_

_"Kenapa kalian jadi setega ini terhadap ku dan Kyuhyun"_

_"Tidak, kami tidak tega, hanya sekedar mengingatkanmu untuk berbalas budi. Dan aah iya, sebentar"_

_Ku lihat Young Min nampak mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen dan menyerahkanya padaku._

_"Perjanjian? Omona, bagaimana bisa ada tanda tanganku di sini, dan semua member, apa ini palsu?"_

_"Aku orang yang pandai Lee Sungmin, bahkan untuk mengambil tanda tangan itu perkara yang mudah, kalian kan banyak melakukan fansigning"_

_"Dan aku yakin, surat itu akan sampai ke pengadilan jika kau macam macam Lee Sungmin"_

_"Demi Tuhan, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan Young Min~ssi, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini dan mengorbankan salah satu artis terbaikmu"_

_"Itu bisa di atur Sungmin~ssi, bahkan Jessica pun bisa ku depak begitu saja, tapi kau hanya perlu menurut dan semua hal buruk tak akan terjadi pada suami tercintamu itu" _

_"Baiklah, selamat bersenang senang, eh, aku ambil surat perjanjian ini sebelum kau berusaha merobeknya" katanya setelah mengambil lagi surat perjanjian itu._

_Aigoo, kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh sampai tak berpikir ke arah situ. Lantas, aku harus mengikuti semua permainan ini sampai akhir. Arrghht, aku benar benar pusing. Tapi, okelah aku akan coba mengikutinya._

Aku masih terpaku melihat ke arah lautan lepas itu, hingga sesuatu membuyarkanku. Ponselku berdering, kulihat Id Callernya, ternyata Kyuhyun. Dengan segera aku mengangkatnya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?" aku kan sedang bersama Sa Eun, tak mungkin bisa aku bersamamu Kyu, dan lagi kalau sampai Sa Eun tahu dan melapor, aaahhh, aku tak mau kau hancur Kyu,

"Kau gila, aku sedang bersama Sa Eun sekarang" aigoo, kenapa aku sedikit membentaknya, apa karena pikiranku sedang kalut.

"Aku suamimu Cho Sungmin aku juga punya hak bersamamu"

"Aku juga suami Sa Eun, Cho Kyuhyun" nadaku melembut.

"Huh, tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan dia hari ini, aku juga butuh kau, sudah berminggu minggu aku tak menyentuhmu" ya, aku sadar kalau kita tak pernah lagi saling memadu kasih, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saja sudah sangat jarang. Aku benar benar menginginkanmu juga Kyu, tapi, aahhh...

"Mian Kyu, aku benar benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya"

"Oppaaa, kenapa lama sekali" kata Sa Eun dari dalam kamar, ya aku memang meminta ijin untuk merenung di balkon tadi.

"Oh ne, kurasa sekarang dia yang terpenting kan"

"Kyu -"

**Tut tut tut**

"Aku salah lagi" kataku.

"Oppa, kenapa lama sekali? Memangnya kau dapat telpon dari siapa malam malam begini?" tanya Sa Eun ketika melihatku sedang memegang ponsel. Mungkin saja dia mendengar pembicaraanku. Jangan sampai dia tahu.

"Jung Hoon hyung yang meneleponku" jawabku bohong.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan urusan pekerjaan itu, kita kan sedang bulan madu" kata Sa Eun manja.

"Ne, yasudah aku matikan saja ponselku" kata ku dengan senyum kecut. Lagipula aku tak mau Sa Eun tahu siapa yang baru saja meneleponku.

"Nah begitu dong, kita nikmati malam ini Oppa" kata Sa Eun dengan nada menggoda.

Mau seberapa keraspun kau menggodaku, aku tak akan bisa mencintaimu Kim Sa Eun, hatiku sudah ada yang memiliki, yaitu Kyuhyun seorang. Semoga saja Kyuhyun tak sakit hati tadi, aku benar benar telah menyakiti hatinya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menolaknya.

Sa Eun terus menarikku sampai ke tempat tidur. Dia mendorongku ke kasur, dan saat Ia hendak mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan segera bangkit.

"Kau masih belum menerimaku Oppa?" tanyanya.

"Mian, kau harus memberiku waktu" kataku melemah.

Aku harus bisa menjaga emosiku sekarang, Sa Eun sudah kurasa cukup berbahaya. Padahal dia terlihat begitu polosnya tapi ternyata, dia bahkan jauh lebih jahat dari medusa.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu Oppa, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan pernikahan ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan" katanya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku lalu segera memandangnya.

"Dengan menghancurkan hubungan orang lain, jadi ini sifat aslimu Kim Sa Eun, kau gunakan management untuk mendapatkanku, kau sangat cerdik memang dan kau pandai mengerti situasi, tapi sekedar kau tahu ini bukan pernikahan yang aku inginkan, dan aku tak akan bisa mencintaimu" kataku.

"Oppa Oppa, jangan terlalu yakin dulu dong, sekarang aku tegaskan beberapa hal, pertama, namaku sekarang adalah Lee Sa Eun, kedua, aku yakin kau tak akan berani macam macam karena jika kau salah langkah maka Kyuhyunmu yang akan menanggungnya, untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu tapi lain kali, tidak" katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ck, kemana hilangnya si gadis polos yang lugu dan baik hati, sudah hangus terbakar ne?" kataku.

"Aku memang masih si gadis lugu Oppa, tapi gadis lugu ini juga bisa berubah menjadi seorang serigala" katanya.

"Tak kusangka kau berubah begitu cepatnya Kim Sa Eun"

"Eits, Lee Sa Eun" katanya cepat.

"Ah, jangan kau kira kau yang suci di sini Oppa, aku juga tahu kalau kau sudah mengumpatku di belakangku, kau pun telah berubah, dimana Lee Sungmin yang baik hati, dimana Lee Sungmin yang tak pernah kasar, kenapa semua hilang, apa ikut terbakar bersama semua umpatanmu?"

Ternyata yeoja ini sangat pandai berkata kata. Bahkan aku harus diam dulu untuk memikirkan kata yang pantas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Yeoja yang telihat begitu polos ini ternyata sudah berhasil menipuku, membuatku selama ini bersimpati padanya dan mengagumi sifat lembutnya. Kedoknya benar benar bagus, topengnya terlihat sempurna.

"Sudahlah Oppa, lebih baik kita tidur" katanya lagi sambil merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Oke" jawabku singkat.

Baru satu hari saja sudah begini sulit, apalagi harus melewati waktu bersamanya untuk beberapa waktu. Tadi saja aku sudah bisa menolak bahkan memaki Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan nanti. Tapi aku harus kuat, aku adalah seorang namja yang kuat. Kehidupan dua sisi ini harus bisa aku jalani sampai salah satu dari kalian akan kalah, dan ku harap Sa Eun lah yang kalah.

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh ya, jika nanti ada bingung -mungkin- dengan alurnya, ini memang sengaja aku percepat. Jarak antara bertemunya Sungmin dan pihak managementnya sampai hari pernikahannya itu cukup jauh. Jadi wajar kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan tak menyentuh Sungmin berminggu-minggu.**

**Gamsahamnida chingu, terimakasih yang udah mau baca.**

* * *

**\- Shu Qiao Lian -  
**


End file.
